warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
巢穴破壞活動
The Hive Sabotage mission is a variant of the regular Sabotage mission. This type of mission was first introduced in the Operation Breeding Grounds event , and is now a regular mission node on Eris . Gameplay This mission requires players to destroy three Infested Hives, which are protected by five Infested Tumors each that must be destroyed before the hive can be harmed. Each hive destroyed will trigger an environmental hazard depending on the type of Hive destroyed, and will also increase the Infested spawn rate. There are six variants of Infested Hives that can appear, though only three Hives can appear in any mission, and certain hive variants can appear more often than others. A particular variant can only appear once per mission, though any of the six variants can appear in combination. Each variant can be identified by a physical feature or aura unique to each type. Corpus Resource Caches, similar to those found in the Orokin Derelicts, serve as a secondary objective. There are three caches hidden throughout the map, rewarding an additional item at the end of the mission for each cache discovered. Hive Sabotage Missions Rewards Finding resource caches in Hive Sabotage missions has a chance to reward players with a High Voltage, Shell Shock, or Mutalist Nav Coordinate. Hive Cache 13.jpg|Starting Room A, hug the right wall until you reach a 'non-infested' area Hive Cache 01-1.jpg|Dead end 1, position A Hive Cache 01-2.jpg|Dead end 1, position B Hive Cache 01-3.jpg|Dead end 1, position C Hive Cache 02.jpg|Dead end 2, position A Hive Cache 02-2.jpg|Dead end 2, position B Hive Cache 03.jpg|Dead end 3 Hive Cache 08.jpg|Dead end 4, position A Hive Cache 08-2.jpg|Dead end 4, position B Hive Cache 14.jpg|Dead end 5 Hive Cache 15.jpg|Dead end 6, accessed through the vents to the left of the room Hive Cache 04-b.jpg|Hive Room A, shoot the explosive barrel behind the sliding seat Hive Cache 06-a.jpg|Hive Room B, enter the vents shown in the picture, and bullet jump upwards Hive Cache 06-b.jpg|Hive Room B, the hidden room after going through the vents Hive Cache 09-b.jpg|Hive Room C, accessed through a vent, but it's blocked by infested flesh. Destroy the explosive barrel stuck on the room's ceiling to remove it Hive Cache 09-a.jpg|Hive Room C, once the barrel explodes, go through the vents aligned with that room Hive Cache 10-a.jpg|Hive Room D, go through the vents right below where the hive is located Hive Cache 10-b.jpg|Hive Room D, the cache will be sitting in that small room Hive Cache 12.jpg|Hive Room E, the cache will be hidden in one of the crates hanging above Hive Cache 16.jpg|Hive Room F, the 'bridge' room Hive Cache 05.jpg|Extraction A, hug the right wall until you see an explosive barrel just below the infested path Hive Cache 11-a.jpg|Extraction B, shoot the explosive barrel on the right side wall Hive Cache 11-b.jpg|Extraction B, after shooting the explosive barrel Hive Cache location.jpg|Location to possible cache in this tileset Hive Cache location .jpg|Location of the cache, after exploding the explosive barrel. Naeglar-Cache-Location.jpg|Location : Extraction Category:Missions Category:Infested Category:Update 13